


No reason

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another evening on the pier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No reason

Rodney is talking, face mobile and hands waving as he warms to his subject. “So, what I’m saying is, is that if replicators – and, of course, I mean the ‘Tea. Earl Grey. Hot.’ kind and not the creepy, stick-their-hands-in-your-head-and-want-to-kill-you kind – were real then it would -”

A warm bubble bursts inside John - fondness and familiarity and something else; home, maybe - and he leans over and kisses Rodney’s still moving mouth.

There’s a questioning, little furrow in Rodney’s brow when John pulls away. “What was that for?”

John shrugs, smiling. “No reason.”

“Oh. Oh. Right.” Rodney’s expression softens, and he presses a little closer as they sit side by side on the end of the pier. “Well, obviously…” And then he’s grinning, and it’s back to the replicators, eyes shining very blue in the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction & is meant solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
